


Jealous Heart

by LdyBastet



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Barebacking, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Crow thinks he has reason to be jealous, Rom shows him otherwise.





	Jealous Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misumaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/gifts).



> Written for Misumaru for the prompt "Crow is jealous of Rom's past with Shuu, and Rom fucks the jealousy out of him". I'm slyly putting this into the _rough sex_ square on my Season of Kink card from last year.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters and the world they live in are owned by Sanrio, I just write filthy porn about them. No disrespect intended, and I earn no money from this. No people, either real or fictional, were hurt in the writing of this story.

Rom glanced over at the furiously eating Crow, feeling at little sorry for Yaiba who was seated between them, getting most of the splashes and droplets flying from Crow's ramen-bowl. This wasn't Crow's regular haven't-eaten-in-two-days kind of frenzy; this seemed more aggressive, somehow. On top of that, Crow had been glaring at him for most of the day, and his tail had done that thing it did whenever Crow was in a bad mood, curling up and the fur on it getting as spiky as his hair. 

Once they'd finished eating, and Rom had paid for all of them - being the only one in the band who had a paying job - they went their separate ways. Except Rom. Rom followed Crow down the street, and even if he hadn't had him in his sight, he could have just followed the sound of angry muttering.

"Crow!"

Crow just pulled his shoulders up and hastened his steps.

"Crow! Stop!" Rom was getting angry. What the hell was Crow up to anyway?

At least Crow did stop, but he didn't turn around.

"What's going on?"

"If this is about the food, thanks for paying," Crow mumbled.

Rom grabbed Crow's shoulder. "No, it's not about the food. What's going on with you? You've been angry all day."

Crow tried to shrug Rom's hand off, but Rom didn't let go, instead turning Crow around to face him. "Nothing. Not angry."

"Not angry, huh? You've been glaring daggers at me since we met up today. The others noticed as well." Rom was puzzled. Everything had seemed fine between them two days earlier, when they'd last seen each other. 

Crow sighed, now scowling at Rom's shoes instead. "Fine. Whatever. I'll apologize to them tomorrow."

"And me? Are you going to apologize to me?"

"No." Crow turned and resumed walking home.

Rom looked after him for a few seconds, then quickly caught up to walk alongside him. He was not going to let this go. Crow was in a mood, and Rom knew from experience it was better to confront him immediately than to let it fester.

"What are you doing?" Crow asked after a minute.

"Walking you home."

"Why?" Crow walked faster, as if he hoped to put some distance between them, but Rom just lengthened his strides, keeping up with him without problems. 

"Because I want to."

"Oh? You sure you wouldn't rather be somewhere else?" Crow was a little out of breath, walking as fast as his legs would take him, without breaking into a run. 

Rom frowned. "No. Where would that be?"

"I dunno. Maybe with that filthy, over-perfumed glitter-bomb of yours?" Crow stopped at the front door to his building and shot a glare over his shoulder.

"Who?"

Crow growled, a sound that Rom usually thought was adorably cute since Crow was so tiny, but now worried him instead. "Don't play stupid with me!" Crow pulled the door open and stormed up the stairs to his apartment. Rom followed him, taking the stairs two steps at a time and arriving at Crow's door at the same time as him.

He pushed inside Crow's apartment, stopping him from slamming the door shut in his face, and closed the door behind him. "Okay, enough. If you have a problem with me, tell me."

"Oh no, no problem." Crow sat down defiantly on his bed, almost the only piece of furniture in the small room, and crossed his arms. "I'm just not pretty and blond and sparkly and gaudy and good enough for you."

Rom blinked. "What are you talking about?" Had Crow hit his head on something? Gone insane? "Who's said I want someone pretty and blond and sparkly and gaudy... oh." Don't say... Rom narrowed his eyes as he looked sternly at Crow. "Did you go to the mall yesterday?"

"So what if I did?" Crow huffed.

Great. There had been a meet and greet with CD signing at the record store in the mall, and Rom had gone, mainly to spy on the competition, but also to congratulate Shuu - or ShuuZo, as he called himself these days - on his success. Not that he had really wanted to, but he couldn't hold grudges forever. Shuu had left him in the dust to chase after his dream, and Rom's dream had kept him where he was now, something he didn't regret.

"And you wouldn't have happened to try to go to the record store?"

"Why would I do that? I have no money!"

Rom sighed. You didn't need money to ask to listen to a CD and to look through what had been recently released. Crow must have seen the long, winding line of people and, being curious, checked out who they were there to see. Had he spotted Rom there?

"You smiled at him," Crow muttered then, pulling his feet up onto the bed and hugging his knees close to his chest. "And he fucking flirted with you, beaming and fluttering his eyelashes."

Rom almost laughed, despite Crow looking utterly miserable. This explained everything. "He flirts with everyone." Crow just grunted, looking like he didn't believe a word Rom said. "Are you jealous?"

Crow looked up to glare at him again. "I'm not jealous!"

Rom sat down on the bed, next to Crow. "Right. Not jealous at all." He put his arm around Crow's shoulders, carefully because Crow's hunched posture made the spikes on his jacket stand up extra aggressively. Crow didn't try to shrug his arm off this time. "Come on, you know I'm not interested in him."

"But you were together in that band, and he knows you, and..." Crow muttered. "You smiled back." Even his tail looked sad and discouraged.

Rom rolled his eyes. "It's only natural to smile back when someone smiles that obnoxiously at you!" He leaned in to lick at Crow's neck and whispered into his ear, "I don't do this to him."

Crow shivered and a tiny sound that could have been a moan escaped him. "Maybe you did in the past?"

"No. And I didn't do this either," Rom said and pushed Crow down onto his back on the bed, not meeting any resistance. He straddled Crow's body and started to nibble where he'd just been licking earlier, while opening Crow's shirt. "What do I have to do to make you believe it's you that I want, hm?"

"This is a good start," Crow whispered, rubbing his hands over Rom's thighs.

Little by little, Rom undressed Crow, licking, nibbling, and kissing the skin that was revealed to him in the process. Little by little, Crow relaxed and he started moaning without holding back. The less Crow was wearing, the hotter the room seemed to get, and by the time he had Crow naked, Rom had to take his vest off.

Crow reached for him, trying to kiss him, but Rom would have none of it, and pushed him down onto his back again. With his other hand, he opened his trousers and pulled his now achingly hard cock out.

He moved to straddle Crow again - his chest this time - and grabbed the red spiky hair to guide Crow's mouth to his cock. Crow looked up at Rom, holding his gaze while Rom slid into his mouth, but then his eyes fluttered closed as he started sucking. His tongue teased over every sensitive spot as Rom fucked his mouth, making Rom's breathing heavier. 

Rom reached behind him to stroke Crow's equally hard cock. "You like this, don't you?" It wasn't really a question, and Rom didn't care that Crow couldn't reply with his mouth full. He tugged at Crow's hair and tightened the grip on his cock a little, earning him a loud moan from his lover. "You look so pretty like this, sucking my cock. And you're good at it too." 

Crow just moaned and increased his efforts, intensifying the pleasure. After a little while though, Rom had to pull back, not wanting to get too close to coming just yet. He wasn't done with Crow...

Rom reached for the bottle of lube he knew Crow kept in the bedside table and moved to sit between Crow's legs. Crow watched him, licking his lips, waiting to see what Rom would do next. 

Rom slathered a good amount of lube on his cock, then threw the bottle to the side and grabbed Crow's legs to pull him towards him. There was a surprised look on Crow's face, as he realised Rom was not going to take time to prepare him, but as Rom slowly started pushing into him, his eyes got unfocused and his lips curved into a hint of a smile. Crow was hot and tight around Rom's cock, and Rom couldn't help but moan at the sensation of feeling him against his skin, nothing between them. Crow was an idiot if he thought Rom would throw something like that away, by cheating. 

"Rom..." The little moan that escaped Crow only fuelled Rom's arousal, and he started thrusting, slow and deep at first, until he could feel Crow relaxing a little around him. Gradually, he increased the pace, until he was thrusting hard and fast into him. 

"You feel so good. So hot and tight." Rom whispered, his hands grabbing Crow's hips tightly. "You're mine, you know..." He bowed down to bite at the curve of Crow's neck. Crow gasped and grabbed Rom's arms, his legs hooking around Rom's waist.

"Y-yes... More..." Crow was moaning loudly, trying to pull Rom closer to him with every thrust. 

"Say please."

"No!"

"Say please, or I'll stop fucking you," Rom threatened.

"... Please." Crow made a face, as if the word actually tasted bad. A few thrusts later, and the expression was gone, replaced by pleasure. 

The bed was creaking ominously underneath them, complaining about the relentless pace, but Rom paid it no heed. He grabbed one of Crow's legs and pulled it over his shoulder, forcing Crow onto his side. This way he could get even deeper into him, and Crow seemed to enjoy it just as much as Rom did, moaning and gasping. It wasn't long before Crow reached between his legs to stroke his cock.

"Want to come?" Rom asked, a bit out of breath now. Crow whined, clenching around him, and Rom growled as he was getting close to coming as well. "Come then, let me feel you come around my cock."

Only seconds later, Crow threw his head back, his body tensing up, and his cock pulsed in his hand, come spattering onto the bed and his own stomach. 

"Oh fuck," Rom mumbled as Crow got even tighter around him. His balls were tight against his body now, preparing for the inevitable... He thrust a few more times into Crow, breathing hard, then stilled as he filled his arse with come. When he was done, Rom pulled out and laid down next to Crow.

"Oh man..." Crow mumbled. "Wow."

Rom rolled onto his side and propped his head up in his hand to look at Crow. Crow's hair was messy and his cheeks still flushed with colour, but he was actually smiling, probably for the first time that day. Rom walked his fingers down over Crow's chest, towards the puddle of come on his stomach. "Feeling better?"

Crow nodded and opened his eyes. "Yeah. Just... don't smile at that bastard again, okay?"

"I don't know. If it means I have to do this to you again because of it, I just might." Rom grinned as Crow landed a weak punch on his arm. "I'll fuck you senseless as many times as it takes," he said with a low growl and leaned down to kiss Crow's pouting lips. Maybe they could have another go? After all, he didn't have to go to the office in the morning, and Crow still seemed to care a little bit about Shuu...


End file.
